Before You Go
by Rexa13
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Mari and Akko's relationship through the years. Full of fluff and girl love.
1. Internship

Rexa13: I saw that fanfictions for this existed and I got so excited. I know it probably isn't good but I wanted to contribute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Friends but I love it sooooo much3

-x-x-x-x-

"Ah! Mari-chin you look so adorable!" Akko squealed as she looked at the raven haired girl. Without even thinking about it, Akko immediately threw her arms around the Mari's neck.

Mari couldn't help but blush at Akko's words. Even though they had been together for a couple years she still blushed when Akko got all squealy. It was like she was still innocent in at heart. Akko thought that Mari blushing all the time just added to her girlfriend's cuteness.

"I-I thought I looked kind of plain," Mari admitted as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a more formal attire today for an interview for an internship. As she looked in the mirror she thought Akko was the most beautiful thing on her.

"You never look plain Mari," Akko said sinerely looking at Mari with a serious look.

"You're so sweet Akko," Mari cuddled the other girl as much as she could while they stood by the mirror.

"I'm so happy to be with you Mari," Akko sighed peacefully. "I love you so much. You have been the best girlfriend ever. I can't believe how lucky I am. I am sad you won't be working at Mr. Donut anymore though."

"I might still work there. We do need money to keep the apartment after all," Mari said.

"But the internship is important. You have to get the experience so you can be a nutriocionist," Akko cocked her head.

"Yes, I do need the experience but we also need money. I can have a job, school, and an internship all at once," Mari smiled reassuringly.

"Just make sure you don't work too hard. I don't want you to get sick," Akko warned. Then she kissed Mari tenderly for a moment. "Make sure you still have time for me too. I'll give you foot massages at the end of long days and everything."

Mari giggled. "I love you Akko."

"I love you too Mari," Akko replied before kissing Mari again.

This kiss was different from the previous one. There was more passion and it kept going. Their lips moved together before they parted to bring their tongues into it. After a few minutes they parted almost breathless.

"You have some time before you have to leave," Akko said suggestively. "I think we can keep this up for a while longer."

"Okay," Mari whispered in agreement before they kissed again.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: This might be turned into a collection of oneshot/drabbles. Let me know what you think.


	2. Babies

Rexa13: I'm so happy for all the support I got for this. 3 I just want to say this isn't a set story but a collection of oneshots. So it won't be in a proper order of time. This chapter for example is probably a year earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Girlfriends. I am a total fan of it though.

-x-x-x-x-

Busy days at Mr. Donut were always very tiring. Mari was always so worn out from school and work it was a surprise she could still get homework done and have time for Akko. Even though life was busy and pretty hard, Mari wouldn't change any of it for the world.

As Mari walked home all she could think about was Akko. Even after being together for a couple years Mari couldn't get Akko off of her mind. She was still so madly in love with her girlfriend. She didn't care what anyone thought of their relationship, it only mattered what she and Akko thought.

A smile spread on Mari's face as she thought. She was hardly even paying attention to the world arount her. But a small chorus of meows got through to her brain.

Mari looked around for what sounded like several kittens. Her eyes landed on a box that had four kittens inside. They were very small, definitely not old enough to be away from their mother. The little fuzz balls all looked different and they all seemed to be scared.

Without a second thought Mari picked up the box and continued her way home. She and Akko probably wouldn't keep the kittens but she wasn't going to let them die all alone without a mother or anyone to care for them.

"Akko!" Mari called the second she got through the door of their small apartment. "I'm back."

Normally Akko was home a half hour earlier than Mari. So she was always at home waiting for Mari to get home.

"Mari you're home!" Akko squealed. Mari could hear Akko jump up and run to the living room. "I'm so hungry and I couldn't eat without you!"

"Well you might have to wait a little longer," Mari said.

"Huh?" Akko cocked her head as she looked at Mari and then the box. "What's that? Wait kittens?"

"I found them all alone on the street. I couldn't just leave them to die," Mari mumbled. She didn't know how Akko would react and she was beginning to feel a little silly for surprising her.

"Poor things," Akko said as she walked over to Mari. She looked at the little kittens and pet one gently. "You've had a hard day do you want me to go to get them formula and stuff?"

"I can go with you," Mari said setting the box on their small couch.

"No I want you to stay here and relax. You just got done with work. I've had half an hour to rest so I can do it."

"Thanks Akko. You're so sweet."

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: This is going to be a to be continued thing. It won't be the next chapter but it will be soon.


	3. Apartment

Rexa13: I just decided on how I want this chapter to be. :D Still not sure how long this one is going to be. I have a LOT of updating to do...

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ah how about this one?" Akko asked showing Mari an ad in a list of apartments for sale.

"What would we do with three bedrooms?" Mari asked giggling about the other's choice. "Besides it looks kind of expensive. We can't afford much."

The girls had been looking at the want ads for a few weeks now. So far they had seen a few apartments they could afford but they were all too inconvienient. The excitement for apartment hunting was starting to disappear and the girls were growing a bit desperate.

The sun shone brightly on the world around them. They had been going to the same restaurant with out door tables since they started their apartment hunt. They would go to Mr. Donut but Mari had just gotten a job there so they decided they needed a change of scenery.

"I guess even a place with cockroaches would be okay as long as I was with Mari-chin," Akko said looking back at her newspaper. "I really don't want that kind of place though."

"Neither do I," Mari said. She sighed as she continued to scan the words typed on the page. The once fun hunt was growing very dull. Even doing university assignments seemed more interesting than searching through the newspaper.

"We could always just live at my place. It will be like having a place of our own," Akko said lightly biting on the end of her pen.

"Yeah but we have been talking about getting our own pllace for a long time," Mari said. "I want it to be some place just for us. I know we can take care of ourselves and even though it will be pretty hard I want to have these memories with you."

"Oh Mari you shouldn't say such cute things while we're out like this. I just want to glomp you right now," Akko gushed not noticing she was crumpling her newspaper. "Mari is just the cutest girl there is."

The dark haired girl blushed at her girlfriend's comments. Whenever Akko said stuff like that she felt even more determined to have a place of their own. They would be able to act how they wanted without having to worry about anyone disturbing them. They could be together a lot of the time. Mari could come home exhausted from school and work and cuddle with Akko.

"Oh! Oh! Mari-chin look at this one!" Akko shouted putting her paper over Mari's. She was pointing to a rather detailed ad. Mari bit her lower lip not knowing about such a place.

"It's one bedroom, it doesn't cost much, and it isn't too far," Akko squealed with excitement.

"Whoever made this ad really wants this place to be rented," Mari said rereading the ad. They hadn't seen such a small apartment having such a long ad. The place didn't seem bad though and it wasn't far from where they were.

-x-

The manager of the apartments was a middle aged woman. She had a younger child in her arms that both girls found rather cute. The tired woman was very happy to see the girls and had wanted them to get there as soon as possible.

The room is a few floors up," She said in a tired voice. "There are baths on the first floor and they are only four hundred yen. The apartment also has a bathroom but the hot water in the tub doesn't last very long."

"May we see the apartment?" Mari asked in a polite tone with a smile on her face.

"Of course. Let me grab the key," The woman said walking back into her office.

"The hot water is a downer," Akko sighed. "But I'm really hoping we finally have our apartment. If not I think I'm going to lose a lot of hope."

"I know what you mean," Mari said. "We've already seen so many. The land lady seems very nice, which makes this place seem even better."

"Here is the key," the woman smiled as she walked out of her office. "Now let me take you two to the apartment."

The walk up a couple floors was a nice one. The place looked very well taken care of. The stairs creaked a little but it didn't really matter with how well things were going at the moment. There were paintings on some of the walls and the walls were a light green colour instead of a bleak white. The stairs were wooden but they didn't look old like some of the other places.

When they finally got to the apartment the girls closed their eyes as the woman opened the door. When they heard it open they slowly opened their eyes and smiles formed on their faces.

The walls of the apartment were a pale yellow that looked good with the dark hard wood floor. There was a faded blue carpet covering most of the living room. There was a futon in the living room with an end table next to it. In the kitchen there was a small table with a chair, a stove, and a fridge. Other than that there was nothing, but it hardly mattered.

"Oh my gosh!" Akko squealed as they looked around. Could this place be any more perfect?"

"It's nice to see young people so excited about such a small place," The land lady laughed which caused her child to mimic the laughter.

"We've been looking for a decent place for a while now," Mari explained. This place looks amazing compared to some other places we've seen."

"Especially with things like the futon here," Akko said. "I know I definitely adore this place."

"I do too," Mari agreed smiling. "It has a good feel to it."

Suddenly Akko grabbed Mari's hands and began happily dancing around the room with her. The land lady and child laughed at the sight and Mari and Akko joined in. After a moment there was a tapping beneath their feet from the people below.

"I'm guessing you two would like to come back to my office to fill out some paperwork?" The woman said.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Mari smiled linking arms with her girlfriend.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: Since I know what I want the next chapter to be about I'm hoping it will be up soon. I'm sorry this chapter was pretty rushed. . Review?


End file.
